eotffandomcom-20200216-history
Lepri
Player Name: John Yahoo! ID: Jedi_Lepri Forum Handle: Kabe Occupation: Jedi Knight (Sentinel Class) Species: Cathar Homeworld: Cathar Age: 22 Standard Years Height: 5' 10" Weight: 140 Eyes: Green Hair: Light Brown with blond highlights Fur: Short, golden Brief History: Lepri was born on Cathar, like most of her fellow feline race. She grew up with four other siblings. Two brothers and one sister. Her parents were semi-wealthy merchants, though they had never officially been part of the MDF or Protectorate space, instead opting to stay neutral. Life with her family was average. Her parents took care of her, and she played with her brothers and sisters, but with the rise of piracy they had to take longer runs, and higher stress at home. Without her parents around, sometimes the rough-housing of her brothers turned dangerous. She became the object of agression, with her sister being too little. Her parents expected Lepri to handle all of the responsibilities of the household as well. When their expectations weren't met, harsh discipline was in order. And when Lepri wasn't or couldn't be a target, her parents turned to fighting and arguing with each others. Over time, Lepri came to resent her family, and the injustices she felt she suffered because of them. Eventually, Lepri left home. She had only basic education, but during her time at home she'd learned how to work on some vehicles, and handle small repairs. On the streets she had to turn to pickpocketing and theft. Her sub-species, Jihandra, are well equiped for stealth, and with some concentration their fur will change colors to whatever they direct with rapid response. Using it to blend in with their environment is its primary use, since they are smaller than other Cathar. They are forced to rely on stealth over strength, though they are still rather strong. She knew how to pilot starships, and speeders from her time at home, running errands, as well as spending time playing simulators, but without any real marketable skills, she had to turn to street jobs. Lepri wasn’t stupid enough to stay in any one place for too long. She jumped from world to world.. Places like Corellia, Chandrilla, and less glitz and glamorous places like Nar Shaadda and Nal Hutta. Life was hard in such downsider places, but she found that she could hack it well enough there as well, making money just about any way she could. As any prideful species will do… they realized that they were better than what they had become. She was a thief, a snoop and sneak, a cheat, con-artist, and even a runner for dealers. Lepri knew if she didn’t get out, she was going to wind up dead or worse. But her pride kept her from taking the few shots she had. She wanted to make her own way out. So far, she had been lucky, and her danger sense had kept her alive, but luck runs out. Late one night, while sleeping on a rooftop on Nar Shaadda, she was met by a human in a dream. It was an old Jedi from back in the days of the New Republic. Of course she knew it was a dream, but her species had had a long respect for the Jedi. She knew that the Jedi were something more than the others… and that they were rarely wrong. At first, she ignored what the dream had to say.. But slowly her curiosity got the better of her, and soon she was jetting for Dathomir. She dusted down on Dathomir to find students there, training in the JedI arts. It caught her off guard a bit, but she had been told that she had a gift, and the means to rise from her condition, to better herself like she wished. It would be a hard road, and it would require change. She didn’t take up training right away, instead watching, debating on trying to make off with one of the bigger ships, to sell it for a -huge- haul. Eventually though, curiosity led her to try a few of the things she saw other students working on.. And found she liked it.. Found her mind was clearer, she felt better.. Cleaner.. She was hooked in short order. She committed herself to the Jedi by the time they were on Bastion, seeing both adventure, and betterment of herself, as well as a place where there weren’t any real arguments, or at least over trivial things. The people here were more grown up, didn’t drink, didn’t do drugs, and didn’t really hurt anybody, unless trouble was brought to them, or they were protecting other people. Over time, she befriended Jeryndi Trander. They discovered they had similar backgrounds, but with enough differences to be interesting. She became his training partner. Outside of training, they became involved with one other, despite Jeryndi's age. The two kept their affections a secret as best they could, though both were sure that there was at least one Knight that knew, perhaps maybe even a Master. Current Game Summary ---- Aboard the Dawning Hope, both of them were nearly inseperable. They trained hard, until word of Master Caedmon Cato's disappearance struck a blow to Jeryndi's spirit, and then at the pronounciation of Master Cato's death only made it worse. She also had to help see him through the trying times of the Vision that plagued him. When the ambush came that resulted in the destruction of the Dawning Hope, and the ensuing seperation from Jeryndi, she feared he had been killed, but had been relieved to find him alive and well in the company of the Firefly. Knowing he was alive helped temper the sadness at the loss of so many fellow students, and lost lives. It was further tempered to find him in excellent spirits and to discover that the Vision that had been plaguing him, had at last been fully revealed and he understood its meaning. In the time that this all occured, she was aboard the Legacy's Beginning. The Legacy's Beginning was a modified Loronar Medium Transport that was owned by Jedi Master Kabraka. It was one of two ships he owned, and both were used to evacuate the members of the Jedi Order from the dying Hope. Lepri had been injured in the escape, having covered some of the younger students, and of course the younger children, defending them with Cathar ferocity. Her skills had grown considerably in the Force, and she fought almost as a mother protecting her young. Nevertheless, she still was shot in the altercation, but escaped from being killed there. Aboard the Legacy, she refused to allow anyone near her, as angry, hurt, and tense as she was, until Master Kabraka spoke with her after guiding the other students in a lesson in basic healing, for both themselves and others. As he calmed her, he worked on accelerating the healing of her own wound. She showed him a secret she carried with him every since Elom: A large batch of crystals she had harvested, that were of superior quality for constructing lightsabers. They had been in a hidden pocket inside the walls of the lower sections of the mines. The scanners had seemingly missed them, but she had stumbled onto them through the Force. He let her keep the bag of crystals, though they were worth a warlord's ransom, as it was her that was meant to have them, until the time was right. A short time later, Master Kabraka approached her about becoming his student, recognizing her potential, and the problems she faced. He would be able to provide his own unique insight, and experience he knew. She simply had wanted a Master or a Knight to take her on for a long time. She accepted, and before the day was out, he was teaching her new things. At this point, she continues to train under Master Kabraka. He pushes her hard, and as much as she complains, she is greatful for it, knowing how much it helped when Master Cato had pushed Jeryndi... it was liable to save her life later on. Though Kabe was hard in his combat training, she found him to be a very thoughtful, compassionate, and patient mentor. Somewhere down inside, she wishes that her own parents could have been like him.... ---- Return to the Character Database ---- Return to the Main Page. category: Eotf Category:Character Database